


Dramatic Exit

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “The script calls for stabbing.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dramatic Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 688 "drama"

“You know,” said Jimmy, as they entered the dinner theater, “I was considering getting tickets to one of these murder mystery shows for our anniversary. Now, I’m not so sure.”

“I don’t blame you,” said McGee. “But this one gets points for realism.”

“Not quite.” Bishop joined them, brandishing her notepad. “I spoke to the rest of the actors – our victim was playing the _murderer_ , not the victim.”

Jimmy looked up from where he knelt beside the body. “Preliminary cause of death is a gunshot wound.”

“The script calls for stabbing,” said Bishop. “Looks like we’re off-book for this mystery.”

THE END


End file.
